


Drawble: Fairy Lights

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012 Camelot Drabble Holiday Festival, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2012 Camelot Drabble Holiday Festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawble: Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecheekydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/gifts).



> Cheeky, when you put the words 'magic' and 'snow' together, I immediately think: northern lights. Now a part of me is wishing that I'd gone with a traditional White Christmas theme, but I wanted to make something a bit different for you, so hope you like this anyway. Keep warm and happy holidays! <333
> 
> View on [LJ](http://mushroomtale.livejournal.com/69820.html).


End file.
